It is known to produce watercraft such as surfboards with a blank comprising two half-pieces separated by a longitudinally-extending, centrally-disposed stringer. The pieces and stringer are glued together to form the blank and the board is then shaped, coated with fibreglass matting and resin.
Other known structures have inherent difficulties delivering strength, toughness and/or a predictable or useful flexibility.
The present invention provides a new structural blank.
The present invention also provides a new board constructed from a new structural blank.